Start & End
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: /AU/Yuri/Quizás sólo fuese una historia más en la vida de alguien cuyo tiempo se había detenido. Simples existencias pasajeras que presenciaría sin interés. Pero, ¿quién podría haberle dicho que le tocaría tropezarse con alguien que desbarataría toda esa indiferencia hacia la raza humana? Era una historia que nunca debió empezar/Two-Shot/.
1. Inicio: Start & End

Disclaimer: Madoka Magica así como sus personajes son propiedad de Shaft y Aniplex

* * *

A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, eso es algo que todos sabemos, pero ninguno de nosotros se ha parado a pensarlo realmente. Siempre acabamos juzgando a los demás sin saber cómo es su verdadera naturaleza; eso puede llegar a causarnos muchos problemas, más de los que imaginamos...

Oh, tal vez debería presentarme. ¿Mi nombre? Me llaman Homura. ¿Cómo soy? No, eso no lo diré, después de todo no tiene importancia y, aunque la tuviera, nadie es capaz de describirse a sí mismo; lo único que necesitas saber son dos cosas:

Primera: Odio todos y cada uno de los humanos.

Segunda: La primera cosa no es del todo verdad.

Sí, lo sé, ¿por qué tendría que decir una mentira y luego delatarme? Bueno, en parte no estoy mintiendo: realmente odio a los humanos, el problema radica en que hay una persona a la que jamás podría odiar, por mucho que lo intentase, era algo imposible para mí. En fin, tal vez lo mejor sea olvidarlo, puesto que dudo mucho que llegues a leer esto algún día; incluso quizás mis palabras nunca salgan de esta oscura habitación, pero no pierdo nada por intentarlo... ¿cierto?

Ah... Parece tan sencillo al decirlo y, a la vez, es tan difícil y complejo. Puede que lo que me impulsa a escribir estas líneas no sea más que un simple capricho, lo sé perfectamente, no sería la primera vez que le ocurre algo así a alguien como yo, aunque claro: eso no significa que vaya a hacer caso a la lógica. Quizá la mejor forma de plasmar en este escrito todo lo que quiero dejar salir sin éxito alguno sea volver al inicio, a cuando todo comenzó y me arrastró sin saberlo a apreciar a un ser de la raza humana, a pesar de todo el caos que han causado sus simples y pasajeras existencias...

—Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas? —así empezó esta historia.

Aunque no lo parezca, aquellas cuatro simples palabras fueron las que iniciaron esto que ahora trato de revelarte, solo con eso y aquella sonrisa radiante, lo que había sido mi mundo hasta aquel momento comenzó a cambiar de una manera absolutamente imprevisible.

—No puedo decírtelo.

Nno fue algo que dijese para molestarla, ni mucho menos, pero tanto yo como mis iguales habíamos olvidado aquel apelativo por el que nos llamaban. Sin embargo, ella no se molestó por mi respuesta. Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó más a mí, era extraño, no sabría decir con exactitud la razón de que no me alejase ante tan poca distancia.

—Entonces yo te pondré un nombre.

—¿Y cómo me llamarás? —inquirí con incredulidad. ¿Ponerme un nombre? ¿A mí?

—Um... —pensó un momento y luego exclamó— ¡Homura!

Cada vez que lo recuerdo, no puedo evitar una pequeña sonrisa amarga. Después de todo, ese día los cambios en mi vida empezaron, incluso pude sentir emociones que había olvidado, como nunca antes... Desde entonces la chica aparecía a cada momento, a pesar de que me había colado en su instituto, no íbamos a la misma clase y yo no es que pisara mucho el salón de todas formas, pero aún así siempre de una manera u otra nos encontrábamos.

—¿Por qué no quieres decirme tu nombre real? —preguntó una vez perdida por la curiosidad.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Es una larga historia...

Ella se limitó a mirarme, sin decir nada. Era raro, pues normalmente no había forma de hacer que se callara, yo siempre fui una persona de pocas palabras y por ello, la joven intentaba por todos los medios sacar un tema de conversación.

—¿Ocurre algo? —cuestioné a los minutos algo cohibida.

—¿Ah? No, no es nada —me dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Yo aún no sabía lo que me esperaba, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría en un futuro, supongo que es normal, tú tampoco podrías saberlo, ¿verdad? No, sería imposible Así, fueron pasando los meses, nos hicimos inseparables, era algo que me hacía feliz y a la vez me confundía tanto... Pero entonces, algo ocurrió, algo que nunca debió suceder.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Hazlo.

—¿Por qué estás siempre tan sola? —siempre la misma pregunta con esa expresión preocupada. Empezaba a molestarme.

—No estoy sola. Estás tú.

—¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso! —se exaltó soltando un suspiro.

Nos quedamos calladas durante algunos minutos. En un momento dado volvió a preguntar y fue entonces cuando me harté y, tomándola desprevenida, la acorralé contra una de las paredes del edificio en el que nos apoyábamos en las horas de descanso.

—¿Homura? —puse un dedo sobre sus labios mientras clavaba mis ojos vacíos en los suyos, notar el nerviosismo en su cuerpo me resultaba, por alguna razón, agradable.

—¿Realmente quieres saber la respuesta a tu pregunta? —asintió—Es porque... yo no soy humana —confesé en voz baja para luego dejar ver mis afilados colmillos sobresaliendo ante su atónita mirada.

Aquello que acababa de mostrar siempre fue la cruda realidad, puede que la razón de que odie tanto a la raza humana sea que yo no pertenezco a ella, también puede que los crea inferiores o tal vez es posible que mi odio vaya más allá de eso y tenga buenas razones para haberse apoderado de mí hace tanto tiempo... Tal vez sea una simple ególatra. Aunque eso es historia a parte.

—¿Hoy tampoco ha venido? —Me pregunté a mí misma ante la repentina ausencia de mi única amiga.

Sentía que decirle aquello había sido un grave error, aunque mi mente en esos momentos no buscaba saber si eso era verdad, lo que más me atormentaba era que estaba esperándola, estaba preocupándome por ella, ¿Cómo era posible que yo apreciara a alguien de su especie?

Había estado así durante una semana, empezó a faltar a clase justo al día siguiente del que cometí esa locura de revelarle mi secreto y eso había comenzado a causarme un dolor agudo, algo insoportable, que yo aún no era capaz de comprender.

Tras esos siete días, decidí que ya era hora de encarar la situación, no sabía si se había ausentado por mi causa o por algo ajeno a mi persona, pero la preocupación era demasiado grande, ¿y si le había ocurrido algo?

Llegué a su casa —¿Que cómo sabía dónde estaba? La seguí una vez por curiosidad— y un poco indecisa, toqué a la puerta que fue abierta segundos después por un niño pequeño, quien tenía algunos rasgos parecidos a ella.

—¿Se encuentra Madoka Kaname?

—¿De qué conoces a mi hermana? —preguntó mirándome de reojo.

—Soy una compañera del instituto, lleva una semana sin venir a clase y quería saber si estaba bien.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —cuestionó con un deje de desconfianza en la voz. Yo rodé los ojos y vacilé un momento.

—Homura Akemi.

La expresión desconfiada y algo irritada del hermano de mi amiga cambió a una amplia sonrisa y me miró de una forma extraña, algo que se estaba volviendo incómodo; nunca comprendí las acciones de los humanos.

—¿Eres la nueva amiga de Madoka? —dijo al fin— Me ha hablado mucho de ti —¿De verdad ella me había nombrado?—. Pues está arriba, pilló un resfriado hace unos días por salir de la ducha con ropa de verano —explicó aguantando un poco la risa que le causaba aquella manera tan tonta de resfriarse antes de invitarme a entrar.

No me negué a aquello, en realidad dudaba mucho que ella se hubiera enfermado de verdad, tal vez porque mentir era costumbre de la raza humana o por la coincidencia del día que desapareció. Fuera como fuese, el niño me guió por la casa hablándome de lo repentino que había sido el resfriado de su hermana hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones frente a la que se detuvo: habíamos llegado.

Tocó a la puerta avisando así a la que estaba al otro lado de que nos encontrábamos allí, explicándole después que me hallaba con él y por qué estaba en ese lugar. Acto seguido abrió la puerta dándome paso y se fue con el pretexto de que tenía que hacer los deberes de su colegio. No le creí.

Hasta aquí todo bien, ¿cierto? Le conté algo innombrable a mi única amiga, ella se ausentó de las clase y yo fui a investigar el porqué. Sí, algo de lo más simple, desgraciadamente, los impulsos a veces pueden costarle caros a alguien como yo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Homura? —me preguntó sorprendida. No se lo esperaba.

—¿Qué crees que hago? Has faltado varios días desde... eso... y la escusa del resfriado me parece muy pobre.

Pero Madoka se limitó a sonreír diciéndome el típico "No es nada" y "Me recuperaré pronto." Como odio las sonrisas falsas. Definitivamente no iba a consentir que me mintiera, no ella, no la única persona que había llegado a querer.

—No es bueno que sigas aquí, podría pegarte el resfriado...

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! —Sentí ganas de golpearla mientras agarraba las solapas de su camisa. ¿Qué se creía esa humana? De repente, ella me miró.

—¿Estás..? —pestañeé al notar que algo húmedo descendía por mi mejilla.

—¡No estoy llorando!

Por mucho que lo dijera, no podía engañarme a mí misma, ¿qué me estaba pasando? Asustada ante mi propia reacción, me alejé de ella cerrando los puños. Algo estaba mal conmigo.

—Sí lo estás —habló en voz baja y empezó a andar hacia mí.

No quería que siguiera avanzando, no comprendía por qué me sentía tan mal, quería estar lejos de ella, deseaba escapar como fuese de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Pero solo atiné a llevarme las manos al rostro para secar las lágrimas que no conseguía aguantar. ¿Por qué lloraba? Hacía mucho tiempo que no era tan vulnerable.

Entonces, sentí unos brazos rodeándome y, algo borrosa por mis ojos cristalizados, pude ver la figura de la chica que me abrazaba. Sin embargo, deshice el contacto como si quemara y Madoka me lanzó una mirada confusa con pequeñas pinceladas de dolido rechazo. Cuando iba a salir de allí, su mano tomó la mía para detenerme.

—Suéltame.

—No.

Yo la miré desafiante aún tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar. Mirada que me sostuvo durante unos largos minutos. La tensión en el ambiente era pesada, sé que ambas pudimos sentirla. Y sin darme cuenta de cómo, en un par de segundos mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir los labios de la humana sobre los míos. Me quedé totalmente paralizada, no sabía qué hacer, ¿cómo iba yo a imaginar que aquello ocurriría?

Para cuando fui capaz de reaccionar, estaba acostada en su cama bajo su cuerpo; más que eso: estaba besando a Madoka Kaname y sintiendo como ese corazón que había olvidado tener latía con fuerza, como si estuviese realmente viva. Era todo tan confuso y a la vez fascinante... me hubiese gustado poder congelar ese momento que parecía irreal a pesar de ser consciente de que estaba sucediendo. Incluso ahora puedo recordar con nitidez todas y cada una de las sensaciones que tuve aquel día.

Y entonces me di cuenta, desdichada de mí, de que me había enamorado de una humana.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen como las deseamos, y en algún momento, mi mente se quedó en blanco ante las emociones y la fragancia de aquella muchacha, causando que el instinto superase a mi razón. Y así, clavé mis colmillos en su cuello desatando el final de esta historia, porque ya no había marcha atrás; todos saben que pasa cuando alguien es mordido por un vampiro...

Recuerdo amargamente el metálico sabor de su sangre embriagándome, nublando mis sentidos... Entonces volví en mí y sentí cómo algo se me rompía al comprobar, con horror, lo que acababa de hacer. El conocimiento y las manchas de sangre a mi alrededor hicieron que el pánico se apoderase de mí y solo atinase a huir del lugar por la ventana como la cobarde que soy, sin siquiera poder mirar atrás.

Todo terminó.

Conoces esta historia, ¿cierto? Sí, es imposible que la hayas olvidado. Es tan irónica la forma en que el destino se burló de mí, que sólo soy capaz de escribir, y seguir escribiéndote cuánto lo siento, aunque dudo que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme.

Lo más irónico de todo, es que a pesar de las cosas que hemos vivido y el tiempo que ha pasado, sigo queriéndote cada vez más fuerte, ¿qué clase de hechizo habrás utilizado en mí? Si pudiese volver a encontrarte, te pediría egoístamente que no me olvidases nunca, porque yo jamás podría hacerlo. Mi nombre es Homura Akemi, un nombre que tú me diste y que perdurará por toda la eternidad. Finalmente entiendo mis acciones, tan simples como estas palabras:

Te amo, mi única amiga.

* * *

_#Nota:_

_Los personajes de este fanfic han sido cambiados por capricho de la autora._


	2. Final: New Story

Creo que aún me resulta increíble el pensar que realmente puedas recordarme después de tanto tiempo que ha pasado, no serías capaz de saber lo mucho que te he añorado desde aquel día en que te fuiste... Si tan solo pudiera volver a empezar...

Lo sé, es posible que aquella fuera mi peor decisión. De haberlo sabido seguramente no me hubiera acercado... Mentira. Puede que sea una locura, pero, aún sabiéndolo desde el principio, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Siempre estabas sola. No había ni un día en el que pudiera verte sin estar acompañada de tu soledad y el aura de infelicidad que te rodeaba era algo que me oprimía el pecho, por alguna razón, dolía.

Cuando todo empezó yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea del riesgo que corría al estar a tu lado. Comenzamos a vernos todos los días, descubrí cuál era tu clase incluso, e iba a buscarte en los periodos de descanso. Sí, tal vez era algo exagerado por mi parte estar tan pegada a ti, pero, ¿tan malo era? Me gustabas, demasiado, quería estar contigo cada segundo que pasaba... Pero la distancia entre nosotras seguía siendo ese enorme muro impenetrable, a pesar de que yo ya te consideraba mi mejor amiga.

Era difícil de asimilar que me estaba enamorando cada vez más de ti: amaba esos ojos gélidos que adornaban tu rostro, tu larga melena negra y el tacto frío de tus manos; tu sonrisa fugaz, casi imperceptible, y el sonido tranquilo de tu voz... Pero todo eso nunca lo hubiese confesado, puesto que sentir aquello por otra mujer era algo extraño, la idea de que me rechazaras y no quisieras saber más de mí me atormentaba. Tu simple presencia era demasiado necesaria.

Claro que, al destino le gusta jugar a su modo retorcido, ¿verdad? Yo ya había caído en su trampa desde el día en que te hablé por primera vez. No me lo esperaba, ¿quién se esperaría algo así? Cuando me acorralaste y dijiste lo que eras, sentí que el miedo me recorría, aunque no duró demasiado en realidad, después de todo tú seguías siendo tú, por mucho que no pertenecieras a mi misma especie.

Y sin darme cuenta ya había hecho a un lado la idea de que intentases hacerme cualquier tipo de daño, pero tú desapareciste antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Aún así, me pareció ver una expresión preocupada. ¿Era por mí? ¿Creías acaso que lo habías arruinado todo? Me hubiese gustado correr tras de ti y decirte que no era así, pero no sabía qué debía hacer...

Durante la semana siguiente no tuve el valor de ir a clase. Me atormentaba la idea de volver y no encontrarte allí, de que te hubieras marchado por la razón de que yo supiera tu secreto. Puede que sea algo tonto el no ir a verte si tantas ganas tenía de estar cerca de ti, hubiera sido mejor ir a comprobar si estabas o no... Y sin embargo la idea de enfrentarme a esa posible realidad era demasiado aterradora. Simplemente fui cobarde y fingí enfermar.

Estaba triste, preocupada, y entonces... apareciste. Fue toda una sorpresa cuando mi hermano me dijo que estabas allí. Se me aceleró el pulso, aunque fuera como una simple amiga, te importaba, te habías tomado la molestia de venir. ¿Cómo debía afrontar ese encuentro?

Intenté que te marcharas, aún sabiendo que eso era lo que menos deseaba del mundo... Pero tú detectaste mis mentiras en una milésima de segundo, supe que te enfadarías, lo que nunca hubiera imaginado era que empezarías a llorar, jamás te había visto tan exaltada, y jamás pudiese haber creído que vería algo así.

Querías marcharte, y yo tenía que impedirlo, mandé al demonio todo el autocontrol y... te besé. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que me corresponderías? Te tumbé en mi cama entrelazando nuestras manos, apretándolas con fuerza tratando de no perder la respiración.

Y entre todo aquel remolino de sentimientos, fue cuando ahogué un grito al sentir tus colmillos desgarrando mi piel, la sangre fluyendo de mí, mi vida yéndose por momentos... Volviste en ti, vi la desesperación en tu mirada, y cuando quise detenerte, habías volado como por arte de magia a algún lugar lejano. De nuevo. Me quedé sola.

Y es gracioso el modo en que logré encontrar esta carta, oculta y arrugada como temiendo ser encontrada. ¿Realmente crees que te odio? Quizás los vampiros seáis... seamos, seres vengativos por naturaleza, pero si algo aprendí siendo humana es que todos cometemos errores, y que el amor a primera vista existe...

Por eso, volveré al lugar donde todo empezó, ese lugar en el que nos conocimos y que aún guarda tu aroma como si cada noche aparecieras por allí. Porque es eso lo que haces, ¿no es cierto? Eres más previsible de lo que crees. Pero así está bien, Homura Akemi, no pienso dejar que vuelvas a escaparte de mí, así tuviese que enfrentar la más temible desesperación.

Cambiaré el final de esta tragedia para volverla un cuento de hadas, sé que te encontraré y que lograré sanar tus heridas, después de todo, lo último que queda es la esperanza. La magia y los milagros existen, sólo ten fe en mí, pienso mostrarte mi propia realidad.

Nuestra verdadera historia empieza ahora.

* * *

_#Nota:_

_Este fanfic ha sido cambiado de serie por capricho de la autora (por si alguien lo leyó antes)_


End file.
